


Mutual Misery

by GooberFeesh



Category: Pacific Rim, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Short & Sweet, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooberFeesh/pseuds/GooberFeesh
Summary: Misery loves company, or so they say.





	Mutual Misery

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite fics are sickfics. Especially when you throw in some domestic goodness and mutual suffering. :')

It was probably the fever—no, it was most _assuredly_ the fever that tampered with Hermann’s internal thermostat. He was dressed quite warmly in flannel pajamas, wool socks, and a bathrobe, yet that didn’t stop a series of shivers from raking their way down his spine. Hermann did his best to ignore the chilly tremors as he poured hot water into one of Newton’s kaiju mugs. He could practically hear the biologist’s voice in his head: 

‘ _It’s a collector’s item, man!_ ’

And really, Hermann couldn’t complain. Living with Newton also meant living with every ridiculous possession his beloved manchild owned. 

Taking advantage of the tea's steeping period, he reached into the pocket of his robe and retrieved his handkerchief; it had once resembled a clean and perfect square, but it had since then taken on a much more rumpled appearance. Hermann blew his nose and managed to improve his congestion slightly, but aside from that one small (hardly celebratory) victory, he still felt rather awful. 

Surfacing from the handkerchief, he folded the cloth with the edges of his fingers and pocketed it again for later, much-needed laundering. Afterwards, he washed his hands and reached for his mug of tea. He would have taken it back to bed, but the scraping shuffle of slippers— _dinosaur feet slippers_ , no less—prevented him from carrying out the task.

Considering he and Newton were the only two inhabiting the home, it was fairly obvious who had decided to join him in the kitchen. Either that or, in his fevered delirium, Hermann had conjured a mysterious third presence. He was inclined to believe the former, though, when he was suddenly swallowed up from all sides by a large blanket.

Grateful as he was for the shared warmth, Hermann felt it almost compulsory to say: “I would not have been much longer.”

“I know,” Newt snuffled, pressing his hot forehead in between Hermann’s bony shoulder blades. “I got lonely.”

“You were alone for less than five minutes,” Hermann sighed, trying to remain composed.

Newt shrugged. “Sue me. I’m needy when I’m sick.”

“You are ‘needy’ when you’re healthy.”

Newt made a sound that was decidedly a whine. “Can you just come back to bed already? I’m in serious need of some cuddles. Like, **now**.”

“Yes, alright,” Hermann agreed, grabbing his tea and securing his grip on his cane. “But I won’t be going anywhere if you intend on keeping me imprisoned in this…” He looked at either side of the blanket wrapped around him. “…this  _cocoon_.”

“This 'cocoon’ is pretty sweet if you ask me,” Newt countered, muffling a cough into his shoulder. “And it’s keeping you warm.”

“That is negotiable,” Hermann insisted, but they both knew it was true. “Now, if you would be so kind as to release me.”

The overgrown four-year-old behind grumbled in protest, but he obeyed the request nevertheless; he moved away with reluctance and wrapped the blanket around himself, as he’d originally had it when he sought Hermann out. The two walked off together, yet Newt stopped halfway down the hallway when two harsh sneezes nearly sent him toppling sideways.

An annoyed chastising came from the direction of the bedroom: “Cover your mouth, Newton!”

“Seriously, dude?” Newt called back, sniffling. “It's a little late for not spreading germs!”


End file.
